The invention concerns an arrangement for spreading apart at least two door leaves which are part of an item of furniture and are hingedly interconnected, from a folded position into a spread-apart position, comprising an energy accumulator and a spreading element which is impinged by the energy accumulator, wherein the spreading element comprises a pivotally supported lever arm with a free end. Furthermore, the invention concerns an item of furniture, preferably a cabinet, with the arrangement according to the invention.
The EP 0 433 726 B1 describes a generic arrangement in the case of which a lever is biased by means of a spring element and the spring biasing force is used in order to spread apart the two door leaves after the door leaves have been pulled out from the cabinet in their folded position. This solution is disadvantageous because the spring biasing force is released uncontrolled so that the two door leaves are indeed spread apart, however, this movement is effected abruptly. Besides, the two door leaves have to be compressed against the spring biasing force in the case of a movement in the reverse direction, which can be considered to be annoying by a user.